


Daylight

by imnotevil13



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Air Force, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take care my dear. Be safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm a new guy on here so please be gentle with me. Well honestly I ever posted this story before but I like to share it with all of you! I hope you will like it. Happy reading and love you all. *wink
> 
> Thanks for my marvelous friend, [UshioK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK), for translating this into 中文. You are my greatest help I ever get!
> 
> Can be found on [here](http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/19527843)

James sighed heavily, he didn’t like it, never be liked it, but there’s nothing he could do right now. Nothing he could do to made proud his late parents except of by doing this. Joined a Royal Air Force just like his late father before and became a Captain for his dearest late mother.  


James like being an Air Force, he love his job and he really need it to fulfil his desire for thanked his late parents. But this is the moment when James dislike it very much. Because today, on his last day of his furlough, James must fought hard his own mind about something he don’t want to leaved behind.  


No, it’s not something, but someone. Someone who James really loved. Past, present, and future. Forever.  


A man whose James met when his old mate, Jezza, introduce them both at each other. A man who smile and shake his hand on their first met and looked at him with his perfect brown eyes which caught James’ breath and heart in a second. A man who at last James know as Jezza’s old friend who owning a vineyard and just three year below James. A man who was named Richard Hammond.  


James sighed again. He glance at form on his side who was still on his deep slumber and not even noticing James’ awakening. He move his blue eyes on the gesture of Richard’s body. He laying naked, just a pair of sheet which has pulled up until his hips that have covered him. His face was on James’ side and his body rose up and down slowly as he breathed softly.  


That made this Captain smile a bit. God, he loved this man. So much.  


After a moment or so he watched his lover in silent, James lean over to capture those soft lips with his own. He just shuddered a bit before returning James’ kiss and moaning a little. Not long after that his eyelid fluttered open and his brown eyes met James’ blue ones.  


“Sorry to waking you up,” James smiled and leaned forward to kissed him again.  


Richard just smile back at him as they pulled apart, he closed his eyes again before murmuring something James never wanted to hear. “So, you will leaved today.”  


It’s not a question, it’s just a simple word which has come out from Richard’s soft lips that made James’ stomach felt funny. He sighed again and wrapped his arm around that man’s torso before pulled him into a warm hug. “Yeah.” He gulped, “I’m sorry Rich, for not always beside you all the time. I’m sorry.”  


“Shh..., it’s okay James, I know.” Richard’s breath hit James’ neck when he said that, “I’m the one who choose you. I’m okay with that.”  


“But I’m the one who made you choose me. There’s still a lot of people out there who will love you and give you a better life than me. You deserve that.”  


“Oh come on James, not again.” Richard raised his head immediately – suprisingly not even hit James’ jaw – and watched his man with his famous brown eyes. “Please stop this talking. Remember the day when you leaved because of me? That’s just like you have stab me exactly at my heart. You’ve killed me mate, and that’s the time when I realize how much I need you, love you.”  


“And my retured has made you even worse.”  


Richard chuckled at that. He kissed James lightly and place his head on James’ chest, feeling the warm and soft beating from there. “Please, come back for me. Safety. I don’t wanna see you hurt again.”  


“I’m sorry for causing you such a problem.” James cupped Richard’s cheeks and kissed him again.  


They shared their time like that, kissing and cuddling until the time has come.  


James’ alarm which set on their bedside table said it was already six past thirty in the morning. That’s mean that James must leaved soon after that. He sighed and tighten his embrace, doesn’t want to leaved his lover in the morning again.  


“Oh cock, I really do hate it.” Richard watched him and James smiled, just a tiny of smiled James has force to be lighten up. “I’m sorry Rich.”  


“James, I’ve said it before, it’s okay.” He groaned when James’ face keep gloomy. “Here, James.” Richard rose up on sat position, almost showed up all of his perfect naked body. “I’m okay, really. And I have my already comfortable house full of your scent when I missed you. It’s alright James, believe me.”  


That was one of all of James’ reason for loving Richard, always understand James’ life and accepted him as the way he is. “I love you Rich.” He reach out his arms to pull Richard back down and kissed him.  


After a couple of minutes from their make out session, James finnaly rose up from their bed and get dressed. He sat after finished and glance over Richard who lay on his stomach and used his elbow as support.  


“I love it when you wear your uniform.”  


“You love my perfect body, huh?”  


“I can’t resist it.”  


They sharing a quick kiss before James walked toward the door, followed by Richard with his pajama and stopped on their front door.  


“When will you come back?”  


“A year maybe, just like before.”  


“But it always feel a thousand years for me.”  


“And more a thousand years for me.” James bend down to kissed his lover again and set off.  


Richard leant on his doorframe, he waved goodbye at James then walked inside. After making a morning tea he sat at their living-room and stared outside, watching the sky slowly become more and more blue just like James’ eyes. Then his eyes lay on his left hand, on a something that James has gave him which now circular gracefully at his ring finger.  


“Take care, my dear. Be safe.”


End file.
